A conventional method for manufacturing a PZT film will be explained.
On a 4-inch wafer, for example, a (111)-oriented Pt film is formed, and, on the Pt film, a PZT sol-gel solution is spin-coated by a spin coater. Next, the coated PZT sol-gel solution is held and heated on a hot plate and dried to remove moisture, and, after that, is held and heated furthermore on a hot plate kept at a higher temperature to perform temporary calcination. By the repletion of these a plurality of times, an amorphous PZT is generated.
Next, the amorphous PZT after having been temporarily calcined is subjected to annealing treatment by using a pressurized lamp annealing apparatus (RTA: rapidly thermal anneal) to perform PZT crystallization (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).